


Into the Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Monster High, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operetta and her friends discover an entrance to Halloween Town. When they first arrive, everything is clawesome but things quickly fall apart as Oogie Boogie returns to enact his revenge on Halloween Town. The residents of Halloween Town and the ghouls must work together to defeat the reborn Oogie Boogie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie Boogie returns from the Neverland with some help from Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Is this the last one?" Lock shouted.

"Shut up! If Jack finds us, we're dead!" Barrel shouted back.

"Make me!" Lock screamed.

"Quiet both of you! I've got the last one!" Shock shouted as she grabbed the bug. It tried to escape her grasp but she held on tightly.

"What do we do now?" Barrel said in between licks.

Shock rolled her eyes. Barrel always was eating suckers. "We return to the lair you idiot!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel made their way back to Oogie Boogie's old lair. They slid down the chute and into Oogie Boogie's private room. They added the bugs they had found to the writhing mass on the table. Shock set down the spell book she had been carrying and cast the spell scrawled on the page. The bugs began moving frantically as they moved closer and closer to each other before fusing together into one being. The creature glowed briefly before all of the insects were consumed by the spell. A new being floated in its place. It was a dark green ghost like figure.

"It is sooo good to be back. I wish I had chosen this form sooner. Ah well. It doesn't matter now. Soon I will have my revenge on Jack and his friends!" Oogie Boogie said with an evil grin, enjoying his new ghostly form. He began to laugh and his minions joined in. The lair echoed with the sinister laughter of the Master and his loyal Trio.


	2. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operetta finds the entrance to Halloween Town in the Catacombs and recruits her friends to help her find the skullette key to open the door.

Operetta, the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera had explored every nook and cranny of the catacombs underneath Monster High or so she had thought. She turned the corner and a door materialized onto the stone wall in front of her. The door was shaped into an orange Jack-o-lantern. She reached for the handle and turned it only to discover that it was locked.

"Look's like it's locked Memphis." Memphis gazed at Operetta with a sad expression on his face. "Don't worry, we'll come back once I find the skullette key to this door." Operetta said before she walked away, mentally committing the door's location to memory. She made her way through the catacombs. Operetta approached a stone gargoyle statue. She turned its left horn and the gargoyle statue swung open to reveal a hidden entrance to the school. Operetta entered the hidden room and climbed up the staircase back into the school.

A ghoul approached Operetta. She had pale green skin and glowing eyes. She wore her black hair in a retro style and her outfit echoed the same theme. "How was ye adventure into the catacombs?" she asked in an Irish accent.

"It was…interesting."

"What happened?"

"Memphis and I discovered a new door. I thought I had the entire layout memorized but I guess not."

"What was inside?"

"That's the problem."

"What's wrong? Was it not what you had expected."

"It was locked. I need to find the skullette key first before we can go inside."

"I would be honored to help you on your quest to find this key." Wydowna Spider, the daughter of Arachne said. She had dark skin, glowing red eyes and bright red hair. She wore a handmade outfit since few outfits from the Maul could accommodate her six arms. She descended from the ceiling and stood next to Operetta and Scarah Screams.

"C'mon ya'll we have a key to find!" Operetta said.

"Wait!" Wydowna shouted.

"What's wrong?" Operetta asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I agree with Wydowna's suggestion."

"Okay what's her suggestion?" Operetta asked.

"You don't know? Sorry I forget sometimes that you ghouls aren't telepathic. Wydowna wants us to ask the others to help us look."

"We should request the help of our allies as it will make the quest for the key a lot easier." Wydowna said.

"Okay we can go ask them to help us."

Operetta, Wydowna and Scarah tried to recruit their friends to help them. Most of them were busy trying to help Spectra with something but several agreed. The group now consisted of: Operetta, Wydowna, Scarah, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus Mcflytrap, Gigi Grant, and Jinafire Long. They made plans to meet up after class to search the catacombs for the skullette key.


	3. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie Boogie's plan begins to unfold.

Shock was still reeling over the news. Oogie Boogie had informed them that he wanted to create more trick-or-treaters. Barrel had protested claiming that three was enough. Oogie Boogie began strangling him. He released him after he informed the group that in order for his plan to succeed that it would require more trick-or-treaters. Lock and Shock would have protested but they didn’t want to risk angering Oogie Boogie any further.

Oogie Boogie assigned Shock the task of brewing the potion that they would use to create the trick-or-treaters. He sent Lock and Barrel to gather the ingredients that she would need before giving them their assignment. While Shock made the potion, Lock and Barrel would venture into the mortal world to kidnap some children and bring them back to the lair. Shock’s potion would then be used on them to transform them into trick-or-treaters.

“The potion is ready!” Shock announced.

“Perfect Lock and Barrel should be back soon and we will be able to proceed with the transformations.”

“We’re back!” Lock and Barrel shouted. They walked ahead of the enchanted bathtub. Lock and Barrel had crammed as many children as they could into the tub. They struggled to escape but they were unable to do so.

Oogie Boogie smiled devilishly. “Let’s Begin!”


	4. Search for the Skullette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghouls search for the skullette key.

Operetta and her friends met up after class. Once they were all assembled, they set off. Operetta led them into the catacombs. She took them to where she found the door and showed it to them. "Ya'll need ta find the skullette that fits into this lock."

"Smashing! Where shall we begin? Robecca asked.

"I'm not sure." Operetta confessed.

“Perhaps we should slit up?”  Venus suggested.

“It would be wise since we are unsure where to look.” Jinafire said.

The group split into two teams to search for the skullette key. The first team consisted of: Operetta, Rochelle, Robecca and Venus. The second team was: Gigi, Jinafire, Scarah and Wydowna. The two went opposite directions and began their search.

* * *

“It’s kind of dark.” Gigi said nervously.

Wydowna saw the concern on Gigi’s face. She remembered that Gigi had retained the ability to grant wishes. “It doesn’t have to be. I wish….”

“Save ye wish Wydowna. Jinafire can light our way.” Scarah said.

The three ghouls glanced at Jinafire expectantly. Jinafire shrugged. “I suppose I could light our way. It is a small task for a dragon after all.” Jinafire used her fire breathing abilities to light their way as they searched the catacombs.

* * *

“What’s over here?” Robecca asked. She propelled herself forward with her steam powered rocket boots.

“Wait be scareful!” Operetta warned but it was too late. Robecca Steam had accidently disturbed the nest of scaregoyles. Dozens of glowing red eyes flickered open.

Moments later the ghouls found themselves running through the catacombs. They ran as fast as they could but it was no use. The awakened scaregoyles pursued them no matter where they went.

“What are we going to do?” Rochelle asked as they ran.

“I don’t know. Memphis and I usually lull them back to sleep with our music.”

“Use your music to put them back to sleep!” Robecca begged.

“I can’t. I don’t have my guitar.”

“I know how to stop them!” Venus announced.

“How?” Operetta asked in disbelief.

“I’ll use the power Mother Nature gave me!”

Operetta contemplated it for a moment.  She had never tried nature magic on the scaregoyles before but she supposed it might work. “I s’pose it could work. Ya’ll let’s give her a chance ta try!”

The others agreed with Operetta. They ran stopped running and gave Venus a chance to work her magic. Venus used her freaky flaw to summon a green mist. At first glance, it was harmless but the mist contained pollen of persuasion. The pollen could be used to manipulate the will of others. Fortunately Venus only used her powers for good.

“Leave us alone!” Venus commanded as the pollen washed over the scaregoyles. They paused as Venus’ command set in. Just as the ghouls were about to celebrate, the scaregoyles snapped out of it. The pollen failed to control them since they were made of stone. The scaregoyles poised to attack the helpless ghouls.

“This is it.” Rochelle said before closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

“This is taking forever and I should know. I was trapped in a lantern for thousands of years! Gigi said. She was filled with frustration. They had been searching for a long time and they still hadn’t found the skullette key.

Scarah and Wydowna agreed with Gigi. “I don’t think the key is down here.” Wydowna said sadly.

Jinafire simply shook her head. “Patience is a virtue. We must keep looking.” She said knowing her master would be proud of her.

“I wish we could find that skullette already!” Wydowna shouted. She was becoming overwhelmed with frustration.

Gigi bowed her head. “As you wish." She said with a grin. Finally someone had made the wish she had been waiting for! There was a flash of light and a skullette key fell to the ground.

Wydowna picked it up with one of her arms. The metallic key was orange and had a pumpkin carved into the handle. “Why didn’t we think of this earlier?”

“One of you did. I simply forgot as I began to feel the frustration in your thoughts.” Scarah said.

Gigi shrugged. “It was me. I would have made the wish but it wouldn’t have worked. My powers allow me to grant the wishes of others not my own.”

“Now that we have found the key, I wish we were with the others.” Wydowna said.

“As you wish.” Gigi said before the four were transported away.

* * *

There was a flash of light and the four reappeared in the catacombs next to Operetta and the others.

“How did ya’ll do that?” Operetta asked.

Wydowna was about to reply but she saw the scaregoyles that were poised to attack. “No time to explain. I wish we were back at the pumpkin door that Operetta showed us earlier.”

“As you wish.” Gigi said with a grin. They were about to find out what was behind that door!


End file.
